1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a method, apparatus and computer-readable medium processing frames obtained by multiple exposures, and more particularly, to a method, apparatus and computer-readable medium processing frames obtained by multiple exposures that may compensate for motion of a capturing apparatus and motion of an object, and may remove ghost pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
High Dynamic Range (HDR) technology is used to generate a single HDR image using image frames captured by different exposures. An HDR image is usually created in a fixed environment including a fixed camera and a stationary object. However, most users capture a moving object while holding a camera with their hands. Accordingly, there is a desire to generate a single HDR image of a moving object from a hand-held camera as if the hand-held camera were a fixed camera capturing a stationary object, by compensating for motions of consecutive exposure frames captured when both the camera and the object are in motion.